Nadie me dijo…
by Srita. An
Summary: Cuando sabes que vas a ser papa, la gente te llena de libros y artículos acerca del cuidado. De consejos desde como cargarlos hasta como quitarles el hipo. Pero hay cosas que simplemente nunca te dicen cuando tienes una hija /Serie de Naruto y Himawari.
1. 1

**Autor: **Srita. An

**Advertencias**: Faltas de ortografía :V

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Kishimoto

**Nadie me dijo…**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Nadie me dijo lo pronto que ella comenzaría a fijarse en chicos.<strong>

Desde el momento en que Naruto tuvo por primera vez a su hija en brazos, con aquella pelusilla negra por cabello y no siendo más grande que sus dos manos juntas, supo que no dejaría que nadie absolutamente nadie la lastimara estando el vivo; Y quedo fuertemente aferrado a la ideología de que el principal peligro para su niña serian sin duda alguna los hombres.

Si bien lo sabia él; Que los chicos son agresores románticos por naturaleza, perros en celo, bestias con las hormonas en alto que solo buscan arrebatar a las bellas hijas de sujetos _cool_ como solo él mismo podía ser. Las chicas simplemente toleraban de forma generosa sus actos de persuasión.

¡Y que lo perdonara Bolt, pero era la dura realidad!

Pero para eso estaba él, Himawari no tendría porque sufrir de molestos acosos por parte de bastardos buenos para nada. Y vaya que Naruto tendría mucho trabajo. Su hija era preciosa, con su sedoso cabello negro, sus ojitos azules como gemas y ese carisma… Rayos se tenía que parecer a él.

Más todo cambio, cuando saliendo del campo de entrenamiento Himawari lo sacudió del brazo, lo miro directamente a los ojos y con un tono de voz tan serio, como jamás pensó oírlo de ella, le dijo:

—Papi ¿Ves a ese muchacho? ¡Me gusta! —Naruto sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba antes de tiempo cuando vio al joven que su hija señalaba. Antes de siquiera reaccionar Himawari ya lo llevaba arrastras persiguiendo de manera _discreta_ a ese muchacho, cosa que de algún modo le recordó a su esposa. Himawari había heredado más mañas de ella, de las que creía.

Como consecuencia habían terminado en Ichiraku, alado del desconocido. Naruto había intentado de todo para que su hija se sentara lo más alejada posible del joven, obviamente no lo logro.

Himawari, levemente sonrojada, volteaba constantemente la cabeza para inspeccionar con detenimiento al muchacho. Naruto maldijo ¿Por qué ella no pudo haber heredado la extrema vergüenza de Hinata?

El desconocido en algún momento se dio cuenta de meticulosa inspección que le daban y volteo, prestando por primera vez atención a sus acosadores, el muchacho le sonrió a Himawari. Naruto lo vio ceñudo y dubitativo al ver como entablaba una conversación con su hija.

Su nombre era Touma, y para horror de Naruto era jodidamente encantador, alegre y educado. Trato a Himawari amablemente y con respecto.

El único problema de aquel primer amor de su hija, fue que el muchacho tenía 19 años, media 1, 90. Tenía cuerpo de nadador, hoyuelos de ensueño. Él era Jōnin. Ella tenía 3 años.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>wws x3. Que leendo.

**E**ntre mis archivos encontré un Artículo con 10 puntos acerca de lo que nunca le dicen a un padre cuando va a tener una hija. Se me hizo súper tierno y decidí subirlo en forma de Drabbles.

**C**omo están cortos los capítulos subiré uno a la semana, pero si hay Reviews lo subiré antes (_Ya he escrito la mayoría_)

**E**ntonces ¿Qué les parece?

**A** favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo."

13/01/2014 Martes.


	2. 2

**Autor: **Srita. An

**Advertencias**: Ooc, faltas de ortografía.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Kishimoto

**Nadie me dijo…**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Nadie me dijo lo mucho que yo disfrutaría de sus juegos.<strong>

Los martes eran por declaración de la misma Himawari "Día de papi e hijita". Hinata y Bolt estaban oficialmente vetados del curto de su hija todo ese día; Naruto agradecía aquello, no quería que nadie lo viera en su vergonzosa fase de manicuras, fiestas de Té, expediciones al guardarropa, bailes improvisados, cajas de crayolas, y muñecas.

A Himawari no le costaba absolutamente nada que su padre cediera ante sus peticiones, y para él era una maravilla ver el rostro iluminado de su hija, rebosante de la emoción, cada martes en la mañana.

Ese día era solamente de ellos.

Pero, entonces ¿qué hacia Sasuke teme y su pequeña replica femenina en su sala, un martes al medio día?

Naruto voltio el rostro en busca de la fecha en el almanaque de la cocina, sip era martes.

Hinata al ver la confusión en el rostro de su esposo, se inclino para susurrarle:

—Himawari-chan invito a Sarada-chan a jugar. —Naruto se sintió traicionado por su hija.

—Y el Teme ¿Por qué sigue aquí? —Le susurro a su esposa aun nivel de voz que Sasuke fue capaz de escucharlo. Hinata embozo una sutil sonrisa.

—Él también vino a jugar. —La traición de Himawari se incremento diez veces.

—Teme.

—Usuratonkachi

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta ambos estaban sentados en diminutas sillas, rodeando una pequeña mesa de Té rebosante de platitos y tazas. Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada.

—Te ves ridículo—Sasuke agresivo como siempre, fue el primero en atacar. Naruto sorbió su té imaginario y luego respondió:

—Tu pareces un marica, es más no pareces, eres uno. —Escupió. Sasuke se acomodo la corona de su cabeza y luego contraataco en donde más le dolía a Naruto.

—Claro, por eso _tu_ hija me escogió como el rey apuesto de la fiesta. — Dijo y luego fingió morder la galleta de plástico que Sarada le ofrecía y embozo una sonrisa llena de mofa.

Naruto se llevo la mano al pecho intentando controlar un ataque al corazón.

—Ojii-san —Sarada quien se había mantenido la nariz sumergida en un libro, hablo interrumpiendo las blasfemias que Naruto estaba a punto de soltar. — ¿Usted es un _plíncipe_?

— ¿Ah?

—Es que es como en el _liblo_. Tiene el mismo cabello y los _ogos_. —Naruto sonrió, sonrojado. Vaya niña más agradable, dudaba que fuera hija del Teme.

—Sí, si lo soy.

—No le creas al idiota, Sarada. —Advirtió Sasuke, pero ya era demasiado tarde; Los ojos de la niña brillaban de la emoción.

— ¡Yo quiero ser una princesa! Oji-san… —Ambos la vieron sin comprender, seria acaso que Sarada planeaba decirle a Naruto que fuera su padre. Sarada apretó los puños, contuvo el aire hasta que se puso roja y luego grito— ¡_Pol favol_ sea mi esposo!

Sasuke y Naruto quedaron en completo mutismo.

— ¡¿QUEEE?! —Himawari, quien entraba por el marco de la puerta, rompió el estado de Shock de ambos hombres con un grito agudo y dejo caer la bandeja de juguete al suelo regando los pastelillos que contenía. — ¡No _quelo sher_ tu hija! —

— ¡_POL FAVOL_!

— ¡USURATONKACHI!

— ¡NO, NO, NO _QUELO_ PAPI!

Luego estallo la quinta guerra ninja.

Cuando el asunto al fin fue calmado, los cuatro prosiguieron con un forzado juego de muñecas.

La tensión se sentía en el aire.

Sasuke movía su muñeca sin gracia alguna, mientras Naruto se desvivía con los movimientos atrayendo la completa atención de las niñas.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, celoso, y con unos cuantos trucos logro que la muñeca diera una increíble voltereta en el aire, ambas niñas gritaron de la emoción. Naruto entrecerró los ojos e hizo lo que todo ninja aria; Le arrojo la muñeca a Sasuke, de manera en que golpeara su mandíbula con una perfecta patada.

Naruto se carcajeo y Sasuke le lanzo la Barbie _princesa de ensueño_, como si de un Bumerán se tratara, pegándole directamente en la nariz.

Y una monumental batalla de mirada se desato, y las muñecas empezaron a dar golpes mortales y a lanzar shurikens con la habilidad propia de un Sennin a sus enemigos.

Himawari y Sarada observaban todo desde la comodidad y sobre todo seguridad del armario.

Cuando la hora de juegos al fin termino, Hinata y Sakura que regresaban de sus mandados, esperaban ver a unos muy fastidiados hombres apunto de suicidarse por el aburrimiento; Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Himawari completamente dormida y a Sarada cabeceando.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban demasiado entretenidos en una pelea mortal de Barbies ninja.

* * *

><p>Ese horrible pánico que me da al actualizar esta creciendo en mi y se siente como brazas ardientes (?<p>

No me la creo, actualice.

Les agradezco como no tienen idea sus Review, hubo más de los que imagine *A* Por eso actualice a tiempo, si las cosas van bien (y hay reviews) Actualizo el Sábado.

Esto no viene al caso pero ¿Alguien lee Fairy Tail? ¿Alguien quiere llorar conmigo por ese final de Arco tan corta venas? TT_TT

**A** favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo."

19/01/2015 Lunes.


End file.
